Czosnek
by Disharmonie
Summary: Z okazji gry duchy kontra zombie na hpforum. do promptów zombie dinozaur oraz zombie małpa ;D Snarry


_**Czosnek**_

Harry zacisnął zęby, idąc krok w krok za Severusem, który wciąż machał przed sobą kiścią czosnku, jakby to miało w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.

- Nigdy więcej nie zgodzę się na podobną prośbę - westchnął w końcu, jeszcze bardziej zbliżając się do mężczyzny. Coś huknęło i na dodatek miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś, a raczej coś go obserwuje.

- Następnym razem lepiej przemyślisz mój prezent urodzinowy - parsknął, zerkając na niego przez ramię. Wyglądał niemal upiornie z twarzą podświetloną różdżką Harry'ego, która stanowiła jedyne źródło świata.

- Nie moja wina, że musisz być taki trudny!

- Wyjątkowy - poprawił go Severus, na co Harry parsknął, nachylając się do jego ucha.

- O ile przeżyję cało tę wyprawę, to możesz być pewny, że zrobi się wyjątkowo.

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew, przekręcając swoją głowę tak, że ich usta dzielił dosłownie cal.

- To zmienia postać rzeczy - wymruczał, po czym musnął usta Harry'ego i przyspieszył kroku. - Rusz się, to będziemy mieli to szybciej za sobą.

Przyspieszył kroku i Harry z trudem zapanował nad śmiechem. Mimo wszystko, w jego interesie nie leżało zwracanie na siebie nadmiernej uwagi tego, co zamieszkiwało jaskinię, a po ostatnim razie, gdy uznał, że chce towarzyszyć Severusowi podczas wyprawy po składniki do eliksiru, był pod tym względem paranoikiem. Jednak… mimo wszystko nie wydawało mu się dziwne, by zachowywać ostrożność w takim miejscu jak to, mając jedynie nieznaczną wiedzę na temat tego, co mogą znaleźć na swojej drodze. A fakt, że Severus ściskał ten czosnek niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku, mówił sam przez siebie.

- Nie uważasz, że na więcej przydałbyś się z różdżką? - zagadnął go chłopak, gdy doszli do rozwidlenia dróg i Severus bez wahania skierował się na lewo.

- Nie.

Harry prychnął, czując rosnący w nim lęk. Cholera, w końcu pokonał już Voldemorta i miał teraz już żyć spokojnie, mając u boku Severusa, który przecież sam nie pragnął niczego innego, jak ucieczki od życia w strachu i ryzyku. A teraz co?

- Och, oczywiście, że nie! Zawsze możesz kogoś obezwładnić tym czosnkiem! Po co ci on? - Wyrzucił ręce do góry i na moment zrobiło się mu ciemniej przed oczami. I ta chwila wystarczyła, by coś podeszło zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego. Momentalnie opuścił różdżkę zdławił cisnący mu się na usta krzyk na widok tego… paskudztwa. - Severusie - wyszeptał i mężczyzna odwrócił się, rozszerzając oczy w zdumieniu. Tego się nie spodziewali, jednak nim Harry zdążył w ogóle zastanowić się nad czarem, którego mógłby użyć, mężczyzna już zamachnął się, uderzając ożywieńca czosnkiem prosto w głowę. I ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, potwór natychmiast zniknął.

Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, celując różdżką w Severusa.

- Co to było do cholery? I jakim cudem…?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, wyglądając na rozbawionego, zupełnie, jakby Harry właśnie opowiedział jakiś dobry dowcip.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Zombie.

- Zombie?! Zombie to błahostka! To była zombie małpa! Skąd się wzięło w ogóle coś takiego!? - W jego głosie doskonale można było usłyszeć panikę, ale nie miał nawet zamiaru udawać, że go to nie obeszło. Czuł się, jakby cały jego światopogląd runął. Nie było zombie małp, kto chciałby ożywiać małpę?!

- Masz rację, gdyby to było tradycyjne zombie, mielibyśmy problem z pozbyciem się go, jednak małpa mogła dorównywać inteligencją najwyżej Longobottomowi, także tak jak już mówiłem, nie było czym się w ogóle przejmować.

Harry zdążył już przyzwyczaić się, że ilekroć tylko mógł, Severus zawsze wywlekał na wierzch wady przyjaciół chłopaka i tak naprawdę ten nie miał ambicji, by dłużej się z nim o to spierać, zwłaszcza, że jedno było wiadome: Severus zawsze wygrywał ich słowne potyczki.

- Po prostu wspaniale. Co będzie w takim razie następne? Tylko brakuje jakiegoś radosnego ducha… Albo wiesz co, co to dla nas zombie małpa? Niech pojawi się jakiś wielki zombie, którego nie będziesz mógł walnąć w głowę swoim śmiesznym czosnkiem i wówczas zobaczymy, kto miał rację, że nie należy rozstawać się w takich miejscach z różdżką nawet na chwilę.

Przeszli kilka kolejnych kroków, kiedy Severus odparł:

- Tak, domyślam się, że właśnie dlatego tak szybko zareagowałeś przed chwilą - zakpił, spoglądając na chłopaka przez ramię. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku i pogładził go krótkim ruchem po policzku. - Zaufaj mi, że wyprowadzę nas stąd żywych. Zbliżamy się już do końca, więc nie panikuj.

- Zabiję cię, jeśli tutaj zginiemy - odparł z zaciętością w głosie Harry. Spojrzał pod nogi i zmarszczył brwi na widok zielonkawej warstwy pokrywającej kamienną powierzchnię, po której podążali. - Severusie…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo nagle przed nimi pojawiło się coś, czego zdecydowanie nie dało się nie zauważyć. Harry patrzył z przerażeniem na rozwartą paszczę, z której wydobywał się odór rozkładającego się ciała, stworzenia podobnego do smoków.

- Dinozaur?! - Nie mógł wierzyć własnym oczom. A w szkole uczono ich, że wszystkie wyginęły. Zmarszczył brwi na widok łusek pokrywających jego ciało i ścisnął różdżkę mocniej, szykując się do ataku. Severus parsknął, rzucając w stronę potwora czosnkiem, który ten momentalnie pożarł, po czym znieruchomiał. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć oczom.

- Po to był mi czosnek - powiedział z zadowoleniem w głosie Severus, podchodząc do nieruchomego zombie dinozaura.

- Jakim cudem…?

- Wszystkie zombie lubią czosnek

- To nie tłumaczy, dlaczego się nie rusza!

- Wywar żywej śmierci. A teraz bierz się do roboty, łuski same się nie zerwą.

Harry czasami go nienawidził.


End file.
